Some vehicles, frequently used in rough terrain, include a roll cage covering the seats. U.S. Design Pat. No. 675,960 discloses a vehicle including right and left front seats, right and left rear seats, and a roil cage covering the seats. The roll cage includes right and left front extending portions located further forward than the front seats and extending upward from the vehicle frame, right and left upper extending portions extending rearward, from the upper ends of the front extending portions, and right and left rear extending portions extending downward from the rear ends of the upper extending portions. The right and left extending portions are connected to each other through plural cross portions. A cargo bed is arranged behind the rear seats.